


Help us Survive

by QuietButLoud



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Christine is a saint, Conner Murphy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jeremy is a dumb butt, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael Needs a Hug, THEIR PERSONALITYS ARE WEIRD IM SORRY, The Squip - Freeform, Zoe Murphy - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, dear evan hansen - Freeform, jared Kleinman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: Jeremy has always talked about how cool it would be for the zombie apocalypse to be real.Evan has said that he would probably be terrified-- no, scratch that, horrifided-- if the zombie apocalypse was real.Well hey,Things happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat on his bed, sheets over him and his earbuds plugged in. Instead of watching porn(like usual), he was watching the news. No, there wasn't a hot broadcaster. Just an old guy who Jeremy could never masturbate to. 

Instead, he was listening to the actual news. Apparently, a few people have been seen wandering around the streets and attacking people. The people who were attacked were fine, but the people who attacked them seemed.. out of it. 

A picture of one of the attackers showed up on the screen. His hair was falling apart, foam was dripping from his mouth and he had a dead look. 

 _Bystanders say that the man was, 'in terrible shape' and 'acted inhuman.' There have been multiple sights like these across the U.S. The police suggest staying in doors if you live in these areas.._   **RING RING**.

_New york,_

_Miami,_

Jeremy jumped from his bed. Alarmed by the alarm clock on his nightstand.

_and New Jersey._

He leaned over and hit 'snooze.' He stretched and groaned, "Good-morning. Time to start the day," he walked over to his closet and yanked it open. 

\--

"Have you been writing those letters to yourself? 'Dear Evan Hansen' this is going to be a good day and here's why'!" 

Evan shrugged, "I started one." His mom nodded her head excitedly. 

"Those letters are important, honey. They're gonna help you build your confidence!" She smiled and gave him a plate of bacon and eggs. She pinched his cheek and walked towards rhe front door, picking her purse up from the kitchen table. 

"Have a good day, sweetie!" she opened the door and walked out. Evan sighed, he was assigned from his therapist to write letters about his day to  _himself._

He ate his bacon and eggs in silence. He washed his plate when he finished and walked outside the house, not before making sure to lock it. 

Jared was in the driveway, he smiled at Evan and opened the passenger seat from inside the car. Evan gave a nervous smile back and closed the door, putting his seat belt on. Jared shook his head and laughed, "I don't knos why you bother with the seat-belt thing. I mean, there's no cops around." 

Evan pretended to look in the mirror, he poined at it with his left hand. "There's a cop coming up, you know." He chucked when Jared screamed "Oh shit!" and scrambled to put his seat-belt on. Evan laughed and shook his head. Jared turned towards him slowly and glared. Evan's laugh slowly faded out and he cleared his throat. "Um, s-sorry. C-can we get to school now?"  

Jared huffed and nodded his head, putting the car in reverse then driving away. 

\--

"Hey watch where you're going, tall-ass!" Rich, one of the most popular boys said, Jeremy tried to respond and defend himself but Rich had already gone off with his friend. 

Jeremy sighed, he kept his eyes steady on a posted on the wall, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone. Jeremy was closer to the poser now. What did it say? It was a sign-up sheet for the school play. Like hell Jeremy was going to sign up for that, it's like being signed up to be called gay. 

He turned a left there she was, Christeen Conicula. A beautiful talented talkative female, also known as, Jeremy's crush. He walked towards her, summoning all the courage he had, he said, "Hey Christeen," his voice was high pitched and awkward. It made him cringe. 

She turned around, she gave a confused look, "Huh? Did you say something?" 

All of Jeremy's courage left the building. Well, more like the earth. He stuttered an "uh," and a "ump,." His cheeks burned, he felt hair burning from how hot his ears were. So he did the most reasonable thin anyone would do. He spun around on his heels and walked away without saying anything else. Jeez, she might think he was a loser and an idiot. Ugh just great. 

He smiled when he was his bestfriend Michael, he even yelled his name from aross the hall. "Michael!" 

Michael spins around, he has his headphones on. He smiles when he sees Jeremy and waves as he approches. "Jeremy! My buddy, how's it hangin'?," Michael rambles on about how his day went. Jeremy looks past his should and sees Christeen, taking out a Sharpie and writing her name on the sign-up sheet for the school play. 

He walks over. People whispering, muttering. He doesn't care. So what if people think he's lame? Chisteen did it. So why can't he? He takes out a regular blue pen from his bag and writes his name under Christeen's. 

"GAAAAAYYY!" he hears, (probably Rich), yell. A few kids laugh behind him. Jeremy's face brightens and heats up, as the laughter died down he putd his pen away and waves bye to Michael as he closes his locker.  

Its obvious he's never gonna be the cool guy, he's more the one who's left out. Out of all the people in school he is  _not_ the one who the story's about. 

Jeremy sighs and walks into his classroom when the bell rings. God, how he would love to play Apocalypse of the Damned.  _Imagine how cool it would be for the actual apocalypse to happen,_ Jeremy thinks.  _I'd totally crush it._

He snaps out of his thoughts when a paper it put in front of him from the teacher. He rolled his eyes and sighed,  _But for now I have to pass this test._

_\--_

Evan blocks Jared out as he talks about some game, "Apocalypse of the damned." Jared keeps talking as he puts his things away in his locker, "..do you even know who  _cool_ it would be to be in the zombie apocalypse, Evan? Pretty cool, like me." 

Evan rolls his eyes, "Okay first, no that would not be cool, who would want to be chased by the undead?" Jared frowns and huffs. 

"Whatever Hansen, you're just too much of a winey-baby to even hold a knife without freaking out, let alone fight against zombies with an axe. You would never survive in the zombie break-out., 

"You're right!," Evan agrees, "I would  _never_ survive in the zombie apocalypse. Which is why it is never going to happen." Jared slams his locker shut and shakes his head, his eyebrow raised and a joking smile on his face. 

"Never say never, Hansen." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I get it. I was nervous my first time too. But don't worry, you'll ease through it. Its fun and exciting! It'll also hurt a bit but you'll pass through it. Really." 
> 
> Jeremy looks at her weirdly, "um, it'll hurt?." 
> 
> Christine jumps at realisation. "Oh no it'll only hurt of they bring the props out, well, worse. Like I said, it'll hurt but you just gotta 'ease' through it!"  
> *****  
> "Good." Evan looked up, expecting to see Conner's face but instead seeing a fist, colliding with his face.

Jeremy walked into the theater room, being greeted by chairs, a stage, and Christine. He smiles nervously and walks up to her. 

"Hey Christine!," he stands next to her, sweating nervously.  _A lot of sweating. Gross_ sweating. He shakes, worried he's going to notice. She looks up from her books and smiles. "He-- whoa, are you okay? You're shaking? A lot?" She says it more confused, _of course she's going to wonder why I'm shaking like a lunatic and sweating like a monkey_ , Jeremy thinks. 

"O-oh no!" Jeremy says, quickly thinking of an excuse, "I'm just nervous about play rehearsal, you know, first time." Christine makes an 'O' shape with her mouth. 

"No, I get it. I was nervous my first time too. But don't worry, you'll ease through it. Its fun and exciting! It'll also hurt a bit but you'll pass through it. Really." 

Jeremy looks at her weirdly, "um, it'll hurt?." 

Christine jumps at realisation. "Oh no it'll only hurt of they bring the props out, well, worse. Like I said, it'll hurt but you just gotta 'ease' through it!" 

Jeremy blushes, damn it, he shouldn't have stayed up watching porn! Now he has a dirty mind damn it! "Um, right.." He looks away. They both stand there, awkwardly for a few seconds before Christine talks again. 

"You're just gonna really love play rehearsal! Like I do! I mean, i just  _love_ play rehearsal. Its the best, its super fun!" She smiles lightly then frows slightly. "And I get depressed when it ends.." She jumps up, scaring Jeremy. "But not like in 'kill yourself depressed! No I'm not into self-harm!," she says before Jeremy can say or ask anything. She pulls the sleeves on her shirt up. "Really! Check my arm!" Once Jeremy nods his head she continues. "See, I just use the word to express how I feel about it when it ends. I just.." Christine threw her arms in the air, "love it so much!" 

Both Jeremy and Christine jumped when the door to the theater room slammed open. Jake, Rich, Brooke, and Chloe walking in, chattering. Reyes walking behind them holding a snack. 

After everyone was seated Reyes started. "Alright! So behind of some things from the school, if we don't bring more people in the open house they'll give all the funding to the Sport's team. So, instead of a love-story, with heavy influence from the news this morning, Romeo and Juliet will be zombies!" 

Christine stood up so fast she knocked her chair down, "What?! Doing this just because of what the news said this morning- that might not even be true- is so awful! Romeo and Juliet is a classic and should be treated as such!" 

"Mhm," Reyes hummed, "be more chill, Hamlet. Now, for a break for my snack!" He took out a hot pocket wrapper from his pocket.  _I wonder how long that's been there.._ Jeremy thought. 

Everyone but Christeen and Jeremy cheered and talked amonged themselves. Christeen fell back into her seat, she groaned and turned to Jeremy, "It's like he's taunting the people on the news by saying they're zombies. And they news didn't even  _say_ they were zombies, all they said was that they were weird and naked." She plopped her head into her hands. 

Jeremy shrugged, "I mean it is a possibility, them being zombies I-I mean." Christeen stared at him for a long time. "O-Or maybe I just think that because I play a lot of video games or s-something.." He laughed nervously and looked away, embarrassed. 

Christine sighed again and shrugged, "Well, whatever, as along as there are no zombies in this school I'm fine!" 

~~

 

Evan sighed, tired of the day already. He sat doen next to Jared outside of the school's steps. "Hey Jared." 

Jared nodded his head at him as if to say hello. Evav coughed and rubbed his palms against his jeans. "So uh, wha-what're you reading?" 

Jared turned the brightness of his screen up and turned it to Evan, "I was reading an article about this shit that happened in Miami, and, it just so happened to happen here in New Jersey!" 

"What?!," Evan screamed, "What happened here, what are you talking about? Let me see!" He ripped the phone from Jared's hands and read the article. 

_Undead creatures roam the streets of multiple citys._

_Reportings of humans naked and wounded have been heard all around the world. As some people have been calling them "Zombies" are roming the streets and harassing people.With five dead and more injured, we encourage you to please take caution and contact the police if you see anything strange._

The article ended with links to some youtube videos and the editor's name. Even turned to Jared and shook his head, handing his phone back to him, "There's no way Zombies are real, th-they didn't even give anything to prove it!"

Jared scoffed and pulled his gallery up on his phone, "Whatever happened to never say never?"

"I didn't even say never!"

"Right, whatever you say Hansen. Just look at this," he clicked on a video and showed to Evan. 

It was him, running away from a guy in ripped clothes, "Holy shit!" Jared had yelled he fell on the ground but got up and ran before the man got him. The video was blurry and sloppy but good enough so that you could see what was happening. 

The video ended with Jared opening his car up and driving away. 

Evan stared, "There's no way that happened." 

Jared chuckled, "Oh it happened all right," he picked up his shirt to show a small cut. "See?" 

"Why didn't you tell me in the morning then?!" Evan screamed. 

Jared soffed, "over it by the time I got to your house," he was about to put his phone away when someone hit his arm, causing him to drop it. The phone fell down the steps and skitted across the concrete floor. 

Jared stood up in defense, "What the fuck, man?!" He screamed. He stood in front of a tall guy, black jacket.. Tight pants.. Evan gasped, Conner Murphy. He had a reputation of being a hot-head, he threw a printer at a teacher in Elementary school.

Evan shrunk down, he really did not want to cause any attention, he already noticed a few people taking their phones out. "Jared.." 

Jared ignored him, "You're gonna pay for that! It was six-hundred dollars!" 

Conner rolled his eyes, tired. "Look man, I'm sorry, alright?" Conner took a step to move around him but Jared stepped right in front of him. "I said I was sorry." 

"Sorry isnt going to pay my goddamn phone, you MCR freak!" People oo'ed and Conner glared. 

"Jared.." Evan said more impatiently. 

Jared balled his fists, "Shut up."

Evan looked around the area, people whispered and laughed, some snickered and joked. And man, man did Evan  _not_ want to be here right now. 

"Jared." 

Jared turned around, his eyes filled with fury behind his glasses. "Shut the fuck up, Evan!" 

Conner perked up, he looked around Jared. He nodded his head at Evan to show he was talking specifically to him, "You're Evan right?" 

Evan nodded. Conner walked around Jared and pulled out a crumbled paper from his pocket, "This is yours right?" 

The color washed away from Evan's face, he had lost his paper that he and printen that morning. He lost it in the hallway when Jared and him walked to their classes in the morning. "I.." he stared at the paper for a long time, "ye-yeah.. I-its mine.." He reached out to grab it but it was quickly shoved back into Conner's pocket. 

"Good." Evan looked up, expecting to see Conner's face but instead seeing a fist, colliding with his face. 

Evan fell, his left arm being the only thing saving his ribcage being broken, he fell down the rest of the cold, hard man-made stairs. His head hit the metal railing at the end of the steep stairs. The sun shone on him as if nothing went wrong. People laughed, people cried out for help, and most kept recording. 

"Evan!" He heard Jared say, he heard the taps of footsteps behind him. He looked up, Conner's face blockef down the warm sun, his face felt cold under the sade. 

He growled, "You fucking creep, stay the hell away from my sister." And with that he walked away. 

Evan rolled his head to the side, people yelled and called for police, teachers, and an ambulance. He saw the phone a few feet away from him. Cracks covered the screen, he noticed a part of the home screen button was chipped off.  _It should've a cover on it_ , Evan thought. 

He felt Jared pick his arm up and put it on his shoulder, "Can you get up?" 

Evan groaned, did he  _look_ like he could get up? "Yeah.." He sat up and pushed his good hand on the ground, pebbles ran into his hand, causing slight pain but nothing compared to a broken arm. "I.. I think i'm good.." 

He sat on the steps of the school's stairs. It wasn't until he saw a few droplets of blood on the stairs when he realized his head was bleeding. 

When the ambulance came they carefully helped him up. People in white outfits examinded him while walking him to the entrance of the school. Jared bit his finger nails nervously when the doors to the school opened and everyobe walked inside.

And is wasn't until the doors closed when people screamed, "Zombies!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was gonna actually make Jared get punched and fall but then was like "then how is Evan gonna break his arm?? Fall off a tree running away from zombies??" ;);)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Evan and Jared booked it, running to the door and into the school's hallway. There, people were being attacked, and some attacking. It was chaos.
> 
> Jared gave a small forced laugh. Like he was trying to convise himself this wasn't happening. "Shit."

Mr. Reyes didn't really care about casting much. At first, he started to pass scripts for people to rehearse for a part then act out their character but after plenty of complaining he just decided to let everyone pick their own roles. 

Of course Jake Dillinger got  _Romeo_. It was destined. He was a popular (not to mention handsome) person. He was perfect for Romeo. Jeremy wasn't. Jake was tall, pretty, and muscular. 

Jeremy was skinny, acne-faced, white boy.

Christeen got Juliet. Of course she would get her! She was perfect for the role. She was pretty, smart, funny, and much more better than Jake Dillinger in every aspect. 

And Jeremy? He got Friar Lawrence.  _the Priest_.

Everyone got into position and began to say their lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thouRomeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague." Christeen poured so much passion into her words. So much energy.

"She's good.." Jeremy heard one of the other girls, Chloe Valentine muttered, almost jealously. He could barely hear the hatred in her voice. 

As Jake began to say his lines, the door to the theater room swung open, bringing everyone's attention to them, then quickly close shut. 

A boy - stripped shirt, bleeding face, most likely broken arm. 

Another boy - red jacket, grey shirt. And broken glasses. 

Both drenched in sweat. 

****

"What the hell?!" Jared screamed. 

Just a few seconds ago people had cried bloody murder and claimed zombies were taking over the land. 

"It's probably one of those crazy people. Likely high on drugs." One of the doctors said. "Good thing we took him inside. He's in no shape to encounter someone like that. Let's take him to the nurse's office - we can patch him up there." 

 

The walk was painful, to say the least. Evan's arm throbbed and he had such a painful headache. When the doctors sat Evan down on the nurse's bed he felt like he was going to pass out. To lower stress the doctors left Jared outside of the room. They thought his profanity would made the situation worse.

"How do you feel, Evan?" A doctor asked. Taking out a few bandages from a cabinet and alchohol. "Evan Hansen, right? I work with you mom, she's a very nice lady. Bet you're happy to have a mother like her, huh?" 

Evan nodded, "yeah." He winced - "she's the best." He managed to reply. "How - How long will it take until we get to a hospital?"

Another doctor sighed, "a while. We will get you the help you need, Hansen. But with that lunatic - especially in a highschool - it might take a while." Evan now had bandages wrapped around his head. His blue stripped shirt was bloodied and his arm still in agony. "Take a breath for me, Evan. All right? Tell me what happened."

Evan nodded. Anything to grt his mind off this pain. "I - I was outside. And - And Connor Murphy came up. And he punched me."

"Do you know why?"

"I have a crush on his sister." Evan replied so bluntly it caught even him off guard. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "I deserved it. I - I was just - "

"You didn't deserve to get hit for liking a girl." The docor kept patching Evan as best they could. "I'm sorry that happaned. Can you lift your arm?"

Evan did as told and he began to feel more tired. Slowly, he began to close his eyes.

"Evan!" Jared screamed. Evan looked over and Jared had a panicked look on his face. "We need to leave - immediately." He walked over and grabbed Evan's arm good arm.

"You're not going anywhere with my patient." The doctor yanked Jared's arm away and glared. 

"Oh shut it, trench coat. Evan, let's go."

"Why - What' going on?"

"The apocalypse!" Jared screamed. "The dead are alive and they're going to eat us if we don't leave this school!" 

Evan stared blankly. The dead? "That's the best excuse you could come up with?" 

Jared seemed extremely suprised. Did he really believe Evan would fall for that? "What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Evan harshly glared at him, "you probably just want to go to the store to replace your phone! If you didn't notice my arm is broken!" 

Jared rolled his eyes. "No shit, Evan." He scoffed sarcastically, "i'm not saying bullshit. I just saw a snapchat post right outside the school and a girl is literally being mauled. The school is about to go on lockdown and if we don't leave  _immediately_ we're going to be stuck in a school full of dead people!" 

Evan shook his head, "You expect me to believe that? Really? I- I know i'm not the brightest but I really didn't think you would _lie_ to get me to go with you to a phone store."

"I told you, I have proof!"

"Sorry I don't believe your shakey phone camera or your snapchat phycho story! I'm in fucking pain, Jared." Evan wanted to yell. He wantsd to scream. He was in agony and now his only friend was telling him to leave the doctor treating him so he wouldn't die. 

"I'm not fucking lying, Evan!" Jared screamed. 

"I think you should leave." The doctor said. "Right now."

Jared grunted, "if you want to die here with shitty cafeteria food and fucked-up teachers go ahead!" Jared fast-paced to the door, "I'm getting out of this school and dying where my death makes a difference, you dick!"

Jared immediately left the room, leavin Evan alone with the two doctors. They patched him up as best as he could. "I'm so sorry about my friend," Evan apologized.

One of the doctors spoke, "it's fine. Your friend is overreacting." They laughed, "there's no such thing as zombies!" And as if on que someone started pounding on the door. 

"Help! Help me, please!" Through the small vertical window in the door a girl was trying to jiggle the door open. "They're coming! Please, open the door!" 

The of the doctors started heading for the knob. And the doctor who hadn't accused of the dead rising again stopled them by placing their hand on the other's shoulder. 

"What?" The doctor said placing their hand on the knob. "Don't tell me you believe in this crap."

"I don't!" The other said, "but what if it's one of those mentally ill people. Those drug users! She could be one of them." 

"Please, she's obviously a highschool student. She probably is just running from bullies. Poor girl. I'll just going to -" when the doctor opened the door the girl immediately ran inside, running to the corner of the room and started so sob.

A doctor headed to the girl, the one who opened the door stayed beside it, leaving it wide open but stared confusinly at them.

"Close the door!" The girl screamed. "They're going to get inside!" 

"Who's going to get inside?" The doctor beside her asked. 

The girl turned dramatically at them. "Zombies."

The doctor beside the open door laughed. "No such thing! Listen, I'm sorry one of those crazy people attacked you but there's no zombies! They aren't rea--" 

Evan screamed. A grown man, white skin tinted green and hollow eyes entered the room. Grabbing the doctor's trench coat and pushing him onto the floor. It was one of the grossest things Evan had ever seen. The man began to snap the doctor's head and immediately sank their teeth into the neck of the doctor.

The girl and the other doctor screamed as well, pushing themselves far away as they could. The zombie stood, and began to walke slowly to them. It was bittersweet. Together their screams were so loud that the zombie completely ignored Evan though he was the closest and immediately went to the double meal. Evan was alive, he was lucky. 

Evan was frozen in place, still sitting on the bed in the nurse's office. He wanted to pretend this was a dream. It  _had_ to be a dream. This wasn't real, he hadn't just seen a man die, and he wasn't about to watch two other innocent people get eaten alive by something that had risin up from their grave. 

Someone had grabbed Evan's shoulder. And Evan instinctively screamed. "Get away from me!" Evan wantef to kick and punch but before he could do anything a familiar voice replied. 

"It's me, dumbass!" Jared yelled. Evan calmed and noticed the familiar glasses, red jacket, grey shirt and pants. 

The zombie on the other side of the room turned around, the doctor had died, covering the body of the still alive and shaking highschool girl. Evan broke out in goosebumps when it seemed like the zombie had smirked at the two. 

"Evan we need to leave." Jared muttered slowly and quietly. The zombie turned around fully and began making its way to Evan and Jared. "Now!"

Both Evan and Jared booked it, running to the door and into the school's hallway. There, people were being attacked, and some attacking. It was chaos.

Jared gave a small forced laugh. Like he was trying to convise himself this wasn't happening. "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to say thank you to every one who commented and kept my story in their library even after me not posting for such a long time!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
